Assassins, Assassins
by LilShuxFoxy
Summary: In the year AC 199, everything seems peaceful. However, Dekim Barton had one last Ace up his sleeve before he died...


Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, although Heero and Trowa will occasionally be conquered by us in the name of Persia (joke, please don't sue us). Although Ari and Nana, however, are characters of me and my co-writer creation and we claim all rights to them. Ari, and I (under Summoner Hirelena Pen name at ffn.et) are co writing this story and this is how we set it up. This chapter is written by me, Hirelena, and than the next one is by Ari, and so forth and so forth. Side notes before we start the story: To prevent getting sued, a Nintendo DS in our story is a YS, and a PS2, is a Xs5. Also, we don't know anything about schooling in Japan, so we're kinda Americanizing it. Please forgive us! We hope you enjoy our story! And please as always, Read and Review, but no unconstructive comments please!

Assassins, Assassins

Chapter Written by:

Summoner Hirelena & Ashura

Every good leader knows that even the most perfect of plans needs a back-up. So before the 'shooting stars' ever went to Earth, _they_ were trained. _They_ learned everything they could about the Gundams and the boys piloting them, as well as learning how to tame their own mobile suits. Their mission back then was simple: damage control. If one of the pilots was discovered and failed to destroy himself, then _they_ would be forced to step in. The pilots never knew of this plan, however, nor did the scientists that trained them. _They_ were the secret Plan B of the Barton Foundation.

When Dekim Barton and Mariemaia attempted their coup of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and failed, some members of the Barton Foundation began to do a little damage control of their own. The public **could not** find out that the Gundams' original purpose was the real Operation Meteor, it would only endanger the colonies again. The scientists and military higher ups had already pledged their vows of silence on the matter; all that was left was the pilots.

Even though an era of peace had begun, their mission has changed little. Since _they_ were no longer were needed for damage control, _they_ accepted their secondary mission; _they_ were to eliminate 'incriminating evidence'. It was almost amusing; the deaths of the Gundam pilots were planned before they were even pilots.

"Targets: Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton, pilots of Wing Zero and Heavyarms. That makes sense, they'll be the hardest to track, and hard to eliminate. But once we do that, the other three will come right to us." A woman, girl really, commented as she read the file. Peeking over the top of her glasses, she raised an eyebrow at the other woman in the room, who was tuning her guitar casually in a chair nearby.

"Them coming to us isn't a bad thing. That's when we just pull out the suits and blast their asses. Simple, yet effective."

"I guess…which one do you want?"

"We'll figure that out when we find them."

Three years later, Ari grinned over at Nana as she flopped down onto the hotel bed. She was in crimson cotton pajama pants with a black tank top, an open robe overtop that. Ari, the younger but taller one, was more conservative than the other one. Brushing back her short umber colored hair she paced around their room. Their paths would part tomorrow; luckily the distance would not be too far. Nana, the smaller of the step sisters, was lying on her back, her legs propped up on the wall the childish ruffled nightgown hanging around her waist as she played her YS. She was heading to a university about 45 miles from their current position, while Ari was going to a community college about 7 miles up the highway, working as well as attending classes.

Overemphasizing a yawn, Ari flipped open the file one more time, extracting the photograph that lay inside on top of the pile of papers. In the photo was a boy with dark brown hair covering half of his face. His eyes appeared to be cold and empty, a murky water green where you can't see your hand just beneath the surface. She checked the page beneath the file.

"Name: Trowa Barton. Age: Unknown, assumed to be approximately 19. Origin: Unknown. My, weren't they a fountain of information." She muttered sarcastically. Nana flopped onto her side dropping her YS on the bed opening her file as well. As much as she wanted to finish her battle, she needed to re-look at her own pray. Thoughtlessly she tugged at her tiny braid pigtail staring at the photo of the obviously Japanese boy.

"They were a bit more detailed with mine, isn't Trowa not the real Trowa Barton?" Ari looked at the page again.

"You're right. The real Trowa Barton died long before Operation Meteor. Let me see yours." Hopping up from the bed, she swiped the file from her sister's hands. With a cry of surprise, Nana began chasing after Ari reaching for the file. But Nana's 5'1" body against Ari's 5'6" couldn't win. Shoving the smaller girl playfully, the taller sibling raised an eyebrow at the photo.

"Pity we have to kill him…he's actually kind of cute."

Nalani huffed crossing her arms over her small chest, "Least he's cuter than yours"

"Yea, well I bet mine's better in bed!"

"Those are dangerous words _lil sis_." Nana narrowed her black eyes than grinned playfully.

"This is not a drama, and they are not the angelic, perfect boyfriends under a cold sheep skin. They are _still_ heartless killing machines under that cold cover. And that is the reason why we're here" The younger sister blinked at the smaller one taken back at the words. With a grunt she puffed out her cheeks turning and than plopping herself on the bed throwing the stolen stat sheets on her sisters bed.

"I know that. And why are you acting like an older sister now? It's creepy…so shut up. Go to bed" Ari crawled under the sheets pulling it to her shoulders after she put the files on the side desk.

"Hey, who's the big sister in this? Agh! Fine! Ill sleep, I mean I got school tomorrow and all" The other girl put her sheet on the table too after flipping the hotel room's lights off.

"Heero Yuy, you're all mine"

--

Ari awoke the next morning to silence. Nana must have left already. Opening one dark blue eye, the alarm clock on the nightstand blinded her with red digital numbers. 8:43 a.m., she needed to be to 'work' within the next hour. Not too thrilled at the thought of getting out of bed, she groaned and tossed the sheets off, dragging her feet as she headed for the shower.

About a half an hour later, Ari's short hair flared behind her like a brown and honey flame as she sped down the highway on her motorcycle. Were her father still alive, he would have had a fit if he saw the bike. The small ultraviolet and black 'crotch rocket', as her father used to call them, carried her towards her target, the circus. From the looks of things, they had just arrived within the last day or so. Tents were set up, trailers parked behind said tents, but no customers were wandering the grounds. All was quiet when she arrived and parked, twirling her keys around her index finger after tucking a small stack of papers under her arm.

The largest tent seemed like the best bet. Peeking inside, she found only a few people practicing their acts. Standing in the center of all of this was the man she was looking for. He lacked the usual garb for the role, but he was commanding the group with all the power and authority he was given to use. Approaching the Ringmaster, she held out the papers and smiled with all the sugary sweetness she could muster.

"Good morning. My name's Aria Lilliani, I'm your new lion caretaker. I believe you were expecting me?" The man gave her a funny look before peeking down at the papers and brightening.

"Ah! Miss Lilliani, of course! Here, allow me to show you around." They traveled from tent to tent, being introduced to the various people she would be working with, including the lions themselves. There were four in all, two male, two female. One of the females, introduced as Jahzara, was obviously carrying a litter and due to give birth sometime soon. She had been set in a cage all her own, and Ari was given her first duty: to keep a close eye on the lioness until the cub was born.

The tour ended before the sun was in its highest position. The Ringmaster returned Ari to the Big Top after pointing out her trailer and granting her the rest of the week to furnish it as she liked on the little starting pay she had. When they returned to the tent however, a pair of people caught Ari's attention.

"Who are they?" She asked, pointing them out to the Ringmaster. The man waved dismissively.

"Our knife thrower and her target. Catherine Bloom and Trowa Barton. Don't be surprised if you catch Trowa with the lions occasionally." Although Ari smiled sweetly and nodded to the Ringmaster, inside she was smirking.

_Spends a lot of time with the lions huh? This may be easier than I thought._ As she exited the tent, she stole one more glance back at where Catherine and Trowa were practicing.

_Target Aquired._

--

Yawning Nana tugged at the tie knot below her chin walking into the classroom. She hated mornings. Even with all the training she hated having to get up at the crack of dawn to do anything.

'Why cant mornings start later?' Walking in the front doors of Tokyo U she sighed looking around. Things were going to start today, but first things first; she had to find the teacher's area. Slipping into the room she smiled happily handing fake paperwork to the young looking male home room teacher. Her first class was Intermediate English, dull dull dull. She already did all that stuff at her training, and could hold a conversation in English, German and Japanese. The only thing that was entertaining about the class was her introduction, and the fact the teacher stood at the front the whole entire time. That lead her to pull her YS from her vest uniform's pocket and play behind her book.

All the stuff that she had been working for all her life, all the training, the hours worth of looking at programming, files, stat's, were going to be put to use as soon as she saw _him_. She had to be as unthreatening as possible, like a lost kitten, and get him to trust her. Easier said than done of course, it's always like that. Breathing out she moved the YS to her lap and putting the book on her lap to read it. Nalani had no idea how to get close to him, it was all about winging it at this point of the plan. The teacher wasn't picking on her thankfully since she was new, and she didn't expect to have to say much for a little bit longer. While playing her game, and listening to the teacher the girl slowly was looking around for the Japanese boy she was supposed to be killing. But, there were so many people in the room that it was tough to look around at each face and not look that weird. And Nana didn't want to be known as the weird girl for her first impression.

Thankfully the class went by quick, (exactly 30 random battles, and 1 boss battle later) and the room was set a buzzed during the time teachers were switching out. Nana leaned back in her chair scanning the room some more with her dark eyes. There was no sign of this boy…

"Excuse me?" Without jumping she looked up seeing a meek little girl with black haired pulled up into buns, and bright green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Your new, I thought I should introduce myself, I was new before you and I know how hard it is" Nana smiled widely sitting up and giving her, her hand.

"Thanks, Im Nalani, but everyone calls me Nana-"

The girl giggled shaking her hand excitedly, "Im Hirelena, but everyone calls me Lena! I see you're playing a YS" She dropped to a whisper leaning in.

'I wish I had enough courage to do that in class. But I'm doing horribly in English. So what are you playing?"

'Well that was quick' With a new friend, Nana was positive that she could integrate herself quickly and look like a normal schoolgirl.

"Good Morning Class" Lena waved quickly and ran back to her seat on the left side of the classroom. One of the girls in the corner of the room turned to the crowd of students and called-

"Please stand…bow…" Nana already knew her schedule before stepped into the classroom. This teacher was the art professor, thank god she liked to sketch while she was supposed to be training.

"Please be seated. Now, thanks to our school's president, we got an important job to do. We're in charge of decorating the hallways of the Red Alert Animals and so, our task is to use any media you wish to portray how important it is that we save these animals. Now, we're going to do this in partners so that you can learn how to critique and help each other in portrayal" The girl stopped looking around her ears pricked up now paying attention to the teacher. Partners? An annoyance, distraction, hindrance, something she defiantly didn't want at the moment.

"So I taken up the liberty to draw up a list of partners, please look at them. And if you don't care much for your partner than you can feel free to use your diplomatic powers and see if you can switch up with someone else" Nana got up from her chair and made a bee line to the paper taped up on the board. Heero Yuy was supposed to be in this class, and it was important for her to be partners with him. She had to make this happen for her, so that she could get close.

'Nalani Rain…Hirelena Sakamotou…Shoot' Running her fingers through her tresses she turned around as the other girl ran up.

"Nana! We're partners how weird is that!" Lena flailed her arms smiling widely.

'Oh boy…-'

"Gah, I got that Yuy character! He doesn't say more than 2 words in class, how the heck can I work with him?!" The assassin girl lifted her head seeing the tall girl complain about her target. She groaned looking into the crowd which led Nana to follow her gaze. Suddenly she felt her body go cold, as she stared at the tall man leaning against the desks away from the crowd.

'There he is…I gotta do something!'

"Hey um, Lena…Can I ask ya a favor?" She blinked her green eyes up at her newest friend confused at the sudden seriousness.

"Sure, what is it?"

Forcing a blush Nana smiled, "That Heero Yuy, he's kinda cute…Do you mind if we switch partners? I really want to work with him"

"Aww, alright I'll switch and work with her if she doesn't mind…"

"Awesome! I owe ya a box of delicious pocky"

'Almost there…I can just smell my kill…'

--

Ari blew a lock of hair out of her eyes as she looked around her new abode after leaving the tent. The place was sparingly furnished. A small twin size bed and a bureau resided in the bedroom, a sofa, coffee table, and dining room table with 2 chairs in the living room/dining room. The entire apartment was done completely in neutral whites and browns. It looked like something out of those I Love Lucy shows she had learned about in history class when she was a kid.

This place needed a _serious_ makeover. Even if it was only temporary, she couldn't live in such ancient history. She didn't have a lot of money, but she could make do with what she could afford damn it!

She returned to the trailer about three hours later, arms leaden with multiple large bags, several more strapped into the rear compartment of her bike as well as stuffed in her backpack. After unloading everything, she tied a bandanna around her hair and got to work.

The bedroom was first. Furniture was pulled away from the walls to make room for the layers of Caribbean Sea blue paint and white trim. A woven reed area mat was set down in the middle of the floor; she left the cream color drapes alone, giving the room a more beach type atmosphere. The drab tan sheets were removed to make way for midnight blue sheets and a soft light blue comforter and pillow covers. Her personal things were still sitting around in what few boxes she brought, she'd worry about those later.

The sun had already set by the time she finished with the bedroom and bathroom and moved on to the living room. She was about to begin painting when there was a knock at the door. Standing on her doorstep were her target and Catherine, both holding covered dishes containing something. Her target didn't appear too pleased to be there, but Catherine was smiling warmly.

"We wanted to drop by and welcome you to our little family." Ari forced herself to smile and step aside, allowing them into her trailer. The dishes were set down on the table as Catherine looked around. Paint cans were scattered everywhere, as well as a staple gun and a bolt of mint green fabric to cover that hideous sofa.

"My, you've been busy." Ari laughed a little.

"The brown look was killing me; this place needed a bit of color. I'm Ari, by the way." Extending her hand, she shook with Catherine and moved to do the same to Trowa, only to receive a blank look in response. The curly haired brunette elbowed the man.

"Trowa, be nice, she's our new neighbor. The least you can do is be polite." Ari waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not offended. It's nice to meet you Trowa, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the upcoming days." He didn't speak, he only raised an eyebrow. Ari felt like she understood what he was trying to say and answered his unspoken question.

"The Ringmaster told me you spend a lot of time with the lions. I'm their new caretaker." Again, silence, but he nodded in understanding, she had read him right.

_Not a man of many words, are you Trowa?_ She thought to herself, sizing him up as though in interest.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach growling. She blushed when she realized that Catherine and Trowa had heard her, and she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning. As if on cue, Catherine went about immediately serving dinner for the three of them, twittering on about how she made everything herself, and not-so-subtly fishing for compliments.

Which Ari gladly gave just to appease her.

The rest of the evening went well, although Trowa verbally said nothing during the entire visit. This didn't surprise Ari in the least. He was a battle-hardened ex-soldier, what would he know about functioning in polite society?

Catherine, meanwhile, chattered on about who knows what. Ari had stopped paying attention a while back, and instead took the chance to subtly examine Trowa.

Judging by his stature, he was quick to react and graceful on his feet. Taking him by surprise would be difficult. Definitely the athletic type, with his broad shoulders and long legs he would be tough to combat hand-to-hand. His face remained emotionless the entire time, so reading his moves and intentions would be even harder. It would be slower but easier to get close to him and catch him with his guard down if she could convince him that she was no threat.

She didn't realize she was staring until one hunter green eye focused on hers, lowering in an annoyed glare. Ari startled a little, feeling the heat rush to her face as she quickly averted her eyes, embarrassed at being caught.

Catherine and Trowa left a few minutes later, leaving Ari to her own thoughts. She attempted to ponder on how to get closer to her target when it hit her. _According to the records, Pilot 03 and 04 were often seen together during the wars. 04 was described as being a very pacifistic pilot. Not much of a soldier attitude for the battlefield, but it does work well for gaining the trust of others. So perhaps sweet and innocent is the key to unlocking this man?_

Her phone ringing in the next room caught her attention. The cell phone sitting on her nightstand was blinking with an incoming call. The phone itself had been given to her and her sister by the Barton Foundation and functioned on a special frequency, giving the girls a secure line to speak to the Foundation and each other. Checking the caller id, she smiled as her sister's name flashed across the screen. Flipping it open, she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice.

"Miss me already?"

"_**Funny" Plopping back on her plushed pink and white bed, Nana grinned. **_

_**"I got lucky; I'm his partner for our art project, so I get to spend all the time in the world with mine. So how did your clown boy turn out?" Reaching over Nana grabbed her YS and turned it on so she can play her rpg game. Her attention couldn't stay when she was on the phone.**_

Ari rolled her eyes as soon as she heard the YS turn on, how did she know that was coming?

"He spends time with the lions I'm working with and he and his knife thrower live next door. So I should be running into him fairly often. He's definitely an ex-soldier though; I've seen statues more animated than he is."

_**"Dull as a rock I see..." Nana replied as her pen danced across the touch screen.**_

_**"I think Yuy's the same way, the Teacher almost had him paired up with some other chick. But she didn't want to work with him and his anti-social self. So I swept him off his feet and switched partners. OH! By the way I made a friend, how's that for intergrating?"**_

Ari grinned.

"Glad to hear it. I think Catherine wants to be friends, but I think I'd have better luck having a decent conversation with the clown. She talks WAY too much." Flopping down on her own bed, she sighed and looked around.

"I managed to make some progress on this little trailer...but it's still ugly as hell. How's the new place?"

_**"Decorated with Bad Luck, Gackt, manga and games. I scream bubbly teenager. And don't worry about the talker, just blind her with your awesome charm. She'll never notice the difference" Suddenly Nana sat up yelping.**_

_**"Woah! A chick partner?! You better make sure she isn't the jealous type, else she'll get nosey. You don't want that while your trying to get close. And you better have a plan just in case she is his girl"**_

"That's why step one is to befriend her. I'm gonna hate doing it, but I'd better. Besides, granted I can pick it out amongst the babbling, she could probably provide some interesting information."

_**Biting her lower lip as she revived one of her characters Nana sighed, "Just make sure you don't seem obvious you're looking for his information" Ari was going to have problems if this Catherine was his girlfriend.**_

"Judging from how much of a blabbermouth she is, I probably don't even need to ask." Ari switched on her Xs5, starting up her own game.

"We'll have to wait and see. My duties start tomorrow, so if I don't see Trowa first I'll seek her out and thank her for the food or something..."

_**"...Hopefully, but now one of the girls think I have a crush on Heero, so lets hope she isn't as much as a blabbermouth...I don't need the rumors. Anyway, I get to start the project Sunday since its a day off. Hopefully my prey will be easier than what it seems..."**_

Ari began laughing at the thought.

"Please! A crush on "Perfect Soldier Yuy"? You'd be better off earning the affection of a brick wall!" Her laughter continued for a few seconds before she sighed happily.

"I'm not sure how 'bonding' with the clown is going to work. He doesn't speak at all. It's almost a bit unnerving."

"_**I**_ _**know! He's so antisocial it's scary! But if he likes tigers darlin', than have him help you with them. That way you can bond with him there. You can play mommy and he can play daddy" Nana teased rolling on her tummy with a smile.**_

"LIONS sis. And I am SO not playing house with him! The Ringmaster told me he spent a lot of time with them, so maybe I can play cute and innocent and talk to him about 'em or something."

_**Darn it! Sorry…lions…tigers…bears, they all sound the same when you're killing a Boss!" The older sister grinned as the boss shriveled up and died. **_

_**"Anyway, go to bed so you can get up in the morning and play with the big cats so you can bait the clown-man"**_

Ari face fell a little at the scolding.

"Ya know...you sound like Dad when you do that..."

_**"Hey dont pout at me like that hun. I'm big sister, I gotta make sure your okay else I fail our parents" Nana put the game down, sitting up on her bed. **_

Ari forced a little smile on her face, even though she knew her sister couldn't see it.

"Okay. I'll go to bed now. G'night Nani-chan."

_**The older sister laughed brushing back her hair, **_

_**"Goodnight, and have fun dreaming of the clown-boy!"**_

Hanging up the phone, Ari flipped over and rested her head on the pillows, falling asleep within minutes.

--

Author Notes:

Red Alert Animals: Those are endangered species basically. The Japanese just call them R.A. Animals.

Lena: Anyway, as an extension of the disclaimer, we don't own Bad Luck. We're just huge fans of the series. In fact, Maki Murakami owns it, and she's awesome! Read her stuff! Me and Ashura can't believe this chapter is this long! It seemed like such an easy concept but what can ya do when you got your plot bunnies?

Ash: checks the traps again Nope…no more plot bunnies yet!

Lena: Mkay, so stay tuned for the next chapter! It'll probably be out by the end of the week. Its Ashura's turn to write it, so please read it! And of course Review our stuff! We 3 comments! _Constructive_ comments. cough

Peace!


End file.
